


Some Lasting Things

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting for fun, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Exchange, Rough Kissing, Sparring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Deadlock and Rodimus have an arrangement that benefits them both in the best ways but neither thinks this is a lasting thing.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: My Favorite Works





	1. The Way it Was

The wind whipped through the ruins of the destroyed city. Collapsed buildings whistled as though thousands of haunted spirits lay trapped within their skeletal structures. Somehow they both just knew as though fate had tied them together and lead them to this graveyard sanctuary. 

Rodimus stared over the barren span of ground as the wind turned up little dust devils and he waited. There was no guarantee that Deadlock would turn up or that he even knew where Rodimus was but he had to believe that just like every other time he would appear. He crouched down brushing his digits through the loose layer of dust and debris that coated what he could only guess had been the court yard of an apartment complex. The buildings around him creating a sanctuary from the outside world. His personal coliseum.

Across the yard he heard the familiar clatter of Deadlock dropping his weapons and a moment later he appeared through the ruins. White plating reflecting the moons glow turning it blue as he crossed the yard stopping halfway through and watching Rodimus with a predators gaze. Rodimus tossed his weapons to the side as he stood to his pedes, they weren’t here to kill each other after all. 

As he closed the space between them Deadlock’s features came into view. The quirk of his lips revealing that fanged grin and the way his optics crinkled at the edges as he tried to school his features more neutral but a tell tale lick of his field betrayed the excitement running beneath.

“Deadlock.” Rodimus spoke first stopping a few paces away and looking over the strong build of his frame while Deadlock did the same. The sweep of his optics sending a shiver down Rodimus’ spine.

“Rodimus.” Deadlock drawled shifting his weight back and Rodimus’ optics lit up.

That was all they had to say to each other before they clashed, the impact of their frames ringing through the courtyard as they shoved against each other for the upper hand. Grappling together their servos caught in a fight for power. Rodimus huffed shoving hard against Deadlock and sliding back as Deadlock returned the shove. 

Breaking the hold Rodimus ducked to the side as Deadlock lunged forward. Catching Deadlock’s pedes with a sweeping kick and sending him to the ground. Not that he was down for long as Deadlock was already springing back up and in his direction. A growl vibrating through him as he tackled Rodimus around the midsection and they both tumbled to the ground.

Their optics bright as Deadlock pinned Rodimus under him caching his servos and trapping them against the ground by Rodimus’ helm. Neither of them had anything to prove to the other but they fought for the sheer novelty of it. Captured by the spirit of each other and measured out in this length of good will that didn’t extend to the battle field. What they had here was just between them.

Rodimus tried not to think about it when he wasn’t here with Deadlock, struggling against his opponent with life racing through their lines and hunger in their sparks. He wouldn’t let the guilt crawl up inside him that he indulged in this one piece of solace he’d found in this whole mess of a war. Ignored that it came from the other side of the fence in the form of snapping fangs and deadly claws. Both of them in direct conflicts of interest but still they were here.

Deadlock smirked above him leaning in with that pointed grin as Rodimus bowed his back and tried to dislodge him from his perch on his chest. Deadlock’s vents were hot against his lips he was so close and for a moment Rodimus stilled panting vents that made dust rise around them. He could feel the anticipation racing through his spark as Deadlock closed the space between them and kissed him hard feeling Rodimus give up to the press of his glossa along the seam of his lips and open. Kissing him back just as hard as Deadlock’s glossa slid over his and the grip on his wrists slackened. 

They allowed themselves this in the mixture of everything to be a sin swept away under the rug when dawn broke and they disappeared like vapor with the rising sun. This was a release of the things they held close and toxic to their sparks that would never be shown to anyone else.

Rodimus purred against his lips as he slid his servos free and ran them up over Deadlock’s arms tugging him down closer and rolling his frame up against the other mech. The rush of adrenaline from fighting turning his senses up high and he swore he could feel the hum of Deadlock’s spark from where their chests pressed together as Deadlock mapped his throat with bitten kisses.

Deadlock was gentle in his own way, mindful of the way he moved and his weight over Rodimus. He was still all claws and fangs and passion though as he caught Rodimus’ bottom lip in a sucking pull drawing a moan from him.

The wind whistled around them buffering their frames with grit and they both braced against it. Deadlock pressing himself low and shielding his face with a servo until the gust had passed. Rodimus wished they had better places to meet, that this wasn’t forbidden. Maybe in another life they would have been on the same side but here they were. Caught in a tangle in the remnants of a city they may have never visited otherwise. Far off from their respective crews and friends where no one would think to look.

Rodimus looked up at Deadlock with a smirk and took advantage of the distraction to buck him up and turn them over. A move that Deadlock turned around with ease as he rolled using the momentum to throw Rodimus to the side and sending him skittering over the dirt as he tried to recover. Deadlock had that predators look in his optics as he sprung back at Rodimus with a low growl as he swept at him with his claws trying to snag him but Rodimus managed to stay just out of the way. 

Dipping down and behind Deadlock he grabbed the mechs collar flaring, catching his servo when he stumbled and wrenching it behind his back. Deadlock huffed and ducked dragging Rodimus up and over his shoulder as he rolled to the ground. Sure it hurt a bit to be thrown but they never did any serious damage to each other when they sparred like this. They just wanted the rush of it and the inevitable outcome.

As they caught and struggled against each other Deadlock gained the upper hand again trapping Rodimus beneath his weight and Rodimus wrapped his thighs around his waist trying to throw him off when his servos were pinned down again but Deadlock was a force of nature and he wasn’t moving. 

This part was always the most thrilling and Rodimus supposed, the most dangerous, considering Deadlock could always turn on him and leave him here bleeding out his energon. Rodimus thought about trying to fight back and get away but his lines were singing with pent up need and by the way Deadlock’s field tasted against his own he felt the same. 

With a sigh Rodimus went limp under him looking up at Deadlock with a bit of a pout. 

“You win again.” He muttered and Deadlock grinned leaning in and kissing him as he let go of his wrists to drag his servos down along Rodimus’ side digits slipping into the vents under his chest and making his shudder. 

Deadlock didn’t talk much but Rodimus was okay with that, he didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with chatter when he was around Deadlock. It was like they already understood each other without having to say a word and the connection Rodimus felt to him was undeniable. He wondered if Deadlock felt the same or if this was all just a game for him. Either way Rodimus was happy to play along for as long as they would be allowed to keep this up. 

Vents were tickling against his throat and Rodimus squeaked squirming under him as Deadlock trailed his lips over the sensitive lines of his throat followed by his glossa making prickles travel over his plating and heat bloom inside of him. 

“Do you want to go inside?” Rodimus asked hearing his own voice shake as he spoke and Deadlock pulled back to look at him tipping his helm to the side and looking over at one of the broken down structures that would serve as the most ‘inside’ they would get out here. 

“Okay,” Deadlock nodded fluffing his armor as he stood up and reached a servo down to Rodimus to haul him to his pedes. 

“Thanks.” Rodimus smiled and Deadlock grinned squeezing his servo and in an instant pulling Rodimus in and hoisting him up into his arms. 

Rodimus squeaked and held on wrapping his legs around his waist and clinging to his shoulders as Deadlock carried him and he rested his helm against his chest. He liked being carried and despite his circumstance he felt safe and cared for in a way that was so rare nowadays.

Deadlock ducked into the structure and that was where his patience seemed to run out as he pressed Rodimus up against the stable wall and ground their panels together drawing a moan from Rodimus as he stole another kiss. Their frames were already warm from exertion but their fans climbed higher as they twinned together. Servos roaming each others frames dipping between plating to pluck at the wires beneath and tease over hidden protoform.

Rodimus could feel lubricant starting to slick his valve as Deadlock’s denta scraped over his collar and he whined letting his valve panel retract as he pawed at Deadlock’s shoulders rubbing up against him as best he could and Deadlock growled low in his chest as his spike panel retracted and Rodimus felt his spike pressurize between them. Anticipation rushing through him as he grabbed Deadlock’s audial and pulled him back in to kiss him hard as he rolled his hips against Deadlock’s coating the underside of his spike with lubricant as he moved and Deadlock snaked a servo between them, hiking Rodimus up a little further to line up his spike and sinking forward. Filling Rodimus’ valve in one fluid motion making him arch against the wall and his optics roll as pleasure licked up his spine. 

Rodimus purred in delight at the way his spike filled him and the no nonsense way he thrust up into him making Rodimus’ legs quiver around his waist as he tried to meet his motions and ultimately giving up to let Deadlock press him into the wall and frag him hard and deep. His lips closing over Rodimus’ throat mapping the lines with his lips and denta as Rodimus melted against him. 

Rodimus moaned something close to Deadlock’s name before his lips were covered and he was kissed again. Letting himself get caught up in the flow of motion and pleasure racing through him starting to build hot in the cradle of his hips and he squirmed. Kissing Deadlock back like his life depended on it as he picked up the pace making Rodimus gasp and moan as his spike hit over that cluster of ceiling nodes that sent liquid heat right through his frame. 

He never lasted that long when they did this, from the necessity to be quick just in case something came up, to the fact that he desperately needed this release. Overload built in him hot and fast against Deadlock’s relentless pace and Rodimus clung to him feeling his valve squeezing down around Deadlock’s spike making him pant and groan against Rodimus’ audial. 

Overload hit him as Deadlock continued to frag him up against the wall letting Rodimus gasp and squirm as he overloaded. His valve clamping down around his spike and squeezing in rhythm with the waves of pleasure that were coursing through his system. He felt Deadlock buck up against him and with a groan he overloaded pressing up against Rodimus as they both panted back their vents. 

Carefully Deadlock set Rodimus’ pedes back down on the ground holding him for a moment while his knees shook and he got his footing. Rodimus lay his servos on his arms and smiled up at Deadlock before leaning against his chest as he closed up his valve panel and dragged the other mech down to the ground. 

This was his favourite part. Deadlock would sit with him until the sun started to brighten the sky and then they would part ways. Always unsure if they would see each other again but for now they had each other. 

Deadlock gathered him up in his arms leaning up against the wall and letting Rodimus rest against his chest. They didn’t have much to say to each other, there was nothing to talk about. Different sides of the war and the countless friends they had lost to battle, to each other. It wasn’t something either of them wanted to think about when they could sit in each others arms and bask in post overload glow while the wind tore around outside their little shelter. 

He wished he could keep this feeling of contentment forever, bottle it up and hold it close to his spark but he knew that was impossible. 

Deadlock shifted next to him and lay his helm on top of Rodimus’ a soft purr vibrating through his chest and Rodimus sighed. 

“You know this won’t last forever.” He whispered and Deadlock hummed. 

“Neither will we.” Deadlock answered not elaborating more than that. 

Rodimus wasn’t really sure what he meant by that but he let it go for now. Focusing on the way Deadlock’s system sounded from where he rested his helm against his chest and the soft sound of his purr. Dawn would come in a few hours and he wanted to take advantage of the time he had to just exist in this moment. 


	2. What had Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages have passed but Rodimus finds that while times and mechs change that some bonds are lasting.

Drift was waiting for him in the training room aboard the Lost Light when Rodimus stepped through the door. Bright light reflecting off his white and red plating and Rodimus thought he had never seen someone quite as beautiful as Drift was in that moment. 

“Rodi! You said you would be here like fifteen clicks ago.” Drift chastised shaking his helm as he stood up from where he had been sitting cross legged polishing his sword that he now set to the side. 

“I know but Magnus wasn’t in the mood to just let me off my shift and I had to listen to one of his lectures again.” Rodimus rolled his optics as he entered the room and made his way over to Drift. 

They were the only mechs there for now and he figured it would probably stay that way. Aside from a handful of bots this room didn’t really see as much use as it should. At least Drift didn’t seem too annoyed as came over and hugged Rodimus. Clapping him on the back in a way that rattled Rodimus’ plating and made his spark swirl. He couldn’t stop the soft look that he gave Drift that only made the other mech smile and his optics crinkle up around the edges. 

“Why are you so beautiful?” Rodimus asked wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. 

Drift snorted a laugh and shook his helm as he leaned in to kiss him. The pair taking a moment to indulge each other with a press of their lips and the slide of their glossas over one and other. Drift broke off the kiss looking at Rodimus with a half quirked smile as he untangled himself from his arm and stepped back giving Rodimus’ chest a little shove. 

Rodimus grinned as he fell into a fighting stance spoiler wiggling in a teasing way and he saw how Drift tried not to laugh. 

“Be serious, this is serious.” Drift told him looking a whole lot more relaxed than Rodimus was as he bounced on his pedes. 

“I am serious, this is my serious face.” Rodimus countered and Drift just shook his helm.

The next moment Rodimus felt his legs swiped out from under him and he crashed to the floor without a second to even prepare himself. He’d barely seen Drift move and he looked up at him with a frown. 

“Hey no fair, you didn’t say go.” Rodimus complained taking Drift’s servo and getting to his pedes. 

“You’ve always got to be ready, Rodimus.” Drift teased letting him go and stepping back again. 

Drift was a good fighter, not just with his swords or the blasters but with his entire frame and this time when he stepped out Rodimus was ready. Jumping back out of range making Drift follow him back as he evaded his attacks but he was unable to find a weak point in Drift’s stance to take an advantage. 

His back hit the wall, he’d been so focused on Drift he’d lost track of where he was in the room and Drift’s fist connected with the wall next to his helm as Rodimus brought his forearms up to protect himself. When he peaked back out Drift was staring him down unfolding his fist and bracing himself against the wall. 

“You’re so fast.” Rodimus huffed. 

“You can be too; you just need more practice and focus.” Drift told him placing his servos over Rodimus’ and drawing them away from his face. 

“Drift, we’ve been practicing for like weeks now and I’m not any better. I think I’m just better with a weapon.” Rodimus sighed shaking his helm.

“Oh come on, you’ve improved a ton over the past little while, you’ll get there.” Drift hummed pulling Rodimus away from the wall and back to the centre of the room before letting him go, “Remember, you don’t want to give any ground. Keep your pedes planted, fists up, elbows in. Make yourself a fortress.”

Rodimus cycled a vent and did as he said squaring himself with Drift and trying to slow his racing processor long enough to dial in on Drift and focus. Drift lunged at him and Rodimus met the force of his frame, catching his servos and pushing back. He wanted to step back but instead he dug in his heels and shoved forward straining against the weight of Drift pushing back. Drift was stronger than his frame gave away and he growled as he dropped his shoulder sending their servos high and upsetting the struggle. His shoulder connecting with Rodimus’ chest and knocking him back. Losing his grip on Drift’s servos and Drift took the opportunity to use the momentum to toss him over his shoulder and send Rodimus tumbling to the ground. 

Rodimus was back up on his pedes in an instant and diving back in, starting to feel the spirit of the challenge light up inside him and everything else that had been tugging and worrying at his processor fade away. It was just him and Drift and nothing else mattered except proving that he could fight.

Drift dodged to the right as Rodimus came back at him and he tried to take out his pedes again but Rodimus sidestepped the kick following Drift as he pulled back before they clashed back together testing their strength as they grappled. Neither wanting to give up ground as they strained against the weight of the other. 

Rodimus could feel his strength starting to ebb as his shoulders shook and he shoved harder hoping that Drift was feeling in a similar way. If he was though he wasn’t showing it his crystal blue optics shining with determination. With a hard shove Rodimus’ guard broke and he fell back taking Drift down with him. The weight of his frame knocking the wind out of him even as Drift tried to catch himself against the ground and avoid landing directly on him. 

“Are you okay?” Drift asked looking down at him with concern and Rodimus nodded. 

“Yeah I’m good.” Rodimus answered pulling him down to kiss his nose and then his lips making Drift purr low in his chest. 

“You did really good.” Drift smiled as they broke apart and he stood to his pedes offering his servo to Rodimus and pulling him up. 

“Yeah?” Rodimus grinned, pride surging through him. 

“Yeah, c’mon let’s go shower.” Drift told him going to pick up his sword and coming back to Rodimus’ side. 

“You want to use the washrack in my room?” Rodimus asked tipping his helm in the direction of the door.

“Of course I do, you keep all the fancy soaps in there.” Drift teased knocking him with his shoulder as he walked past Rodimus. 

Rodimus didn’t try to keep the smile off his lips as he watched Drift for a moment. Taking in the sway of his hips and the way his frame curved in all the right places. He was so stupidly in love with Drift it made his spark sore and he always felt that bubbly sense of giddiness whenever he got to be around him. 

“Hey wait up!” Rodimus called trotting off after Drift who absolutely did not slow down to wait for him.

Back in the comfort of his habsuite Drift dropped off his sword near the desk and stretch giving Rodimus a decent chance to admire his frame again and he stepped up behind him wrapping his arms around Drift’s waist and nuzzling against his shoulder making Drift laugh and to Rodimus that was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Can I help you?” Drift snickered turning around and looping his arms over his shoulders to press up against him.

“I love you, you know that right?” Rodimus asked taking in the fine features of Drift’s face and the soft way his optics turned as he smiled. 

“Of course I do, I love you too.” Drift answered following it up with a sweet kiss.

Rodimus figured the shower could wait when he had Drift in his arms like this and he tightened his hold around his waist as he deepened their kiss and he felt more than he heard Drift purr against him. 

Gently he tugged him back towards the berth pausing every couple of steps to kiss him again until they tumbled into the berth with a laugh. Both of them rolling onto their side to look at the other and bursting into laughter again. There was something in the certainty of it all that allowed them this relief. The freedom to be together and just enjoy each others company. It was hard to think there had been a time when they had been on opposite sides of the war.

“Drift?” Rodimus hummed reaching out and brushing his digits over his cheek as he snuggled up closer, “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Drift made a little contemplative noise but nodded, “I was so frustrated I couldn’t hit you, you were just this flash of red and gold on the battle field.”

“I was so certain I was going to die, and you did hit me by the way. In the spoiler but it still hurt.” Rodimus added.

“We were so young.” Drift smiled lifting his chin to kiss his cheek. 

“Did you ever think it would turn out like this?” Rodimus asked because he had never imagined that they would end up here like this. Cuddled up in his berth and living a relatively decent life together. The important thing was they were doing it together. 

“No, not at all. I’m glad it did, that we get to be here now.” Drift sat up on his arm and looked down at him, “I do miss sneaking around though.”

Rodimus watched as Drift moved to swing a leg over him and push him onto his back. Perching in his lap with his servos laid on his chest. 

“We could still sneak around.” Rodimus shrugged running his servos over Drift’s thighs. 

Drift looked at him with mischief in his optics as he laughed, “Yeah and how much trouble are you in with Magnus already? I’m not getting caught up in that.”

Rodimus rolled optics and reached out to pull Drift down so he could kiss him again feeling the way Drift’s field blanketed him with calm and the underlying sense of arousal. It was nice to just lay there with Drift’s frame warm against his own just taking their time to map each other’s frames with their servos as they kissed. 

Things were different now none of the rush and urgency of their secret meetings. He actually got to keep Drift in his arms after the sun had come up and they had nowhere else to be than with each other. It made him feel soft on the inside in a way he never dared to hope for. 

Drift caught his lower lip as he drew back letting it slip between his fangs and Rodimus purred.

“Pop your panel I want to go down on you.” Drift told him rather matter of factly and even though he should be used to it the comment still made Rodimus’ cheeks heat and that flush of embarrassment and need run through him. 

Rodimus did let his valve cover retract though as Drift crawled down between his thighs and lay down. Smoothing his servos over the insides of his thighs as he leaned in and licked a stripe over the smooth pleats of his valve sending a shiver up Rodimus’ spine at the sensation before he closed his lips over his anterior node and swirled his glossa over it pulling a moan from Rodimus’ lips.

“You know, I love the way you taste.” Drift hummed optics flashing up at him as he raised his helm a little to see the way Rodimus blushed, “And all of those cute noises you make.”

“Drift, please you’re ridiculous.” Rodimus stammered, his back arching slightly as Drift’s glossa returned to his anterior node before travelling back down. 

Drift’s vents fell hot over his valve as he went, pressing his glossa up against his entrance and teasing the nodes laying there as Rodimus tried to hold still even though he wanted to press into the sensation. Drift was talented with his glossa and by the time he pulled away Rodimus’ vents were ragged and his fans were spinning desperately to flush the heat from his frame. 

Every time they interfaced Rodimus was reminded what a gift Drift was and he propped himself up to reach down and drag Drift closer to kiss him, not that Drift seemed to mind as he stretched out over him. Chasing his lips as he pressed Rodimus back down into the berth his spike panel sliding away to let his spike pressurize and Rodimus felt it nudge against the inside of his thigh. Shifting a little he wrapped his legs around his waist and ground up against him with a purr until Drift reached between them to guide his spike into his valve. Sinking forward in one fluid motion until they were pressed up against each other. 

Rolling his hips in a lazy motion taking his time to sink his spike into him over and over again while he swallowed Rodimus’ little gasps and moans as he kissed him. Rodimus adored the way Drift felt against him and inside of him. Their fields fusing together and blanketing Rodimus is a cocoon of warmth and safety as he let himself sink into the moment. Taking in the wway Drift moved against him in those slow, firm thrusts hitting just the right spots inside of him that made his plating flutter and had him holding tightly onto Drift. 

“Frag, I love you.” Rodimus muttered against his lips. 

“I love you too.” Drift purred back and he could feel through his field that he meant every word of it. 

Rodimus figured he was probably the luckiest mech in the world to have Drift like this, just to himself in this moment tucked away from the world. Tangled together to close they may as well be one being. It was everything he had ever hoped for and more and he would do everything he could to preserve what they had. 

He could feel heat starting to pool in the cradle of his hips notching up with every perfect thrust from Drift. Vaguely he was aware of the sounds he was making, little gasping cries and moans, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when his entire frame felt like a live wire and he was helpless against the tide of pleasure that was washing over him. Turning his point of focus inwards and blocking everything out but the two of them and how it felt to be together.

“I know you’re close.” Drift whispered against his audial and Rodimus whined in answer. Clawing at his shoulders and feeling the rumbling chuckle that travelled through Drift as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

Hitting deep inside of him with every roll of his hips as he mouthed over the column of his throat nipping at the sensitive lines there and driving Rodimus wild. Pushing him closer to the edge with every moment that passed until he was hanging on the precipice of overload. It crashed over him like a wave and he cried out back arching as his valve spasmed around Drift’s spike drawing a groan from the other mech as he continued to thrust into him. Drawing out Rodimus’ overload as he chased his own and his thrusts became quick and erratic before with a final hard thrust Drift overloaded deep inside of him.

Through the haze of post overload they found each others lips trading sloppy kisses as Drift pulled out and lay down beside him. Gathering Rodimus in his arms as they lay together cuddling up into a tangle of limbs as their fans whirled and they continued to kiss. Servos stroking over each others plating as their fields stayed meshed together feeding the other with relaxation and content pleasure.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Drift prodded tapping Rodimus’ chest. 

“I’m not, I’m relaxing.” Rodimus hummed nuzzling against his cheek.

“Good because we still need to shower and I know you hate cleaning dried lubricant off.” He said kissing his cheek but making no move to get out of the berth or untangle himself from Rodimus. 

“I know, we will, I just want to cuddle for a little while longer.” Rodimus told him and he felt Drift’s arms tighten around him. 

“Okay, just a while longer.” Drift agreed and Rodimus smiled. 

He really must be the luckiest mech in the universe.


End file.
